In the past there have been various roof top carriers. Among them have been Essling, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,193,124 which is a roof top carrier for boats. The Essling disclosure recognized and attempted to solve the problem of simplifying the prior art by providing a load carrying frame which was separable from the associated mounting frame. Additionally, other carriers such as Johnson, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,927,779 have attempted to solve the problem of unloading a vehicle from a roof top carrier, but like Johnson have proven to be very complex. Additionally, Rohrer U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,024,971 like Johnson uses a cable which can often prove to be quite cumbersome in loading and unloading an article from a roof top carrier. There have been other roof top carriers such as Tappan U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,058,243 and Grimshaw U.S. Letters Patent 2,889,950 which have provided cableless roof top carriers but have also failed to solve the problems set out by Essling of being a simple design.
Applicant has provided an improved roof top carrier of a relatively simple design wherein one user may load and unload the carrier relatively easily. Moreover, Applicant's structure, as will be described hereinafter, uses gravity in a manner not heretofore comtemplated to efficiently load and unload an article from a roof top carrier.